vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-01-17
__TOC__ Pre-show "Viewer's Choice #1: Grunty" Match Matchup Winner Results Since this was an nothing in the standings was changed. Pre-show "Viewer's Choice #2: FF Face-off" Match Matchup Highlights Rydia is secretly Triple H. Winner Results Since this was an nothing in the standings was changed. Pre-show "Viewer's Choice #3: Capcom VS. Square Enix" Six-Women Tag Team Match Matchup Winners Results Since this was an nothing in the standings was changed. Pre-show "Viewer's Choice #4: Oh God, Jill..." Match Matchup Highlights Jill started out in a completely different outfit that had the audience in uproar. Winner Results Since this was an nothing in the standings was changed. '"Don't Get Put Through a (Flaming) Table" Elimination Tornado Tag Team Tables Match' Matchup Winner Results Bazza didn't know that flaming tables was the elimination condition until Locke was eliminated. The AI was unable to understand how to put a wrestler properly through a second flaming table, so Bazza ended the match. '"Vegeta Stole My Talent!" ⅔ Falls Rematch' Matchup Winner 2-0 Results Balance has restored to the universe, for now. Other Plot Bazza attempted for a cutscene after the match, but #THQuality set in hard, and he couldn't get past the first speech bubble. The scene had Phoenix Wright and Nappa sitting at a table with Donkey Kong chilling behind them. It was transcribed like this: :"Nappa makes fun of Phoenix since Nappa beat Mr. L and Phoenix didn't. It involved jokes and shit but yeah, fuck thq." - Bazza 'Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winners Results Raw Power successfully defended their title as Co-Op Champions. Other Plot Another cutscene was going to happen after this match, but it was removed by Bazza when the last one wasn't working. '"The Doctor and Dark Lord" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Highlights The match was restarted as the cage was replaced to reduce lag. Winner Results Another upset for the Dark Lord. When will he have his time in the spotlight again? Since this was an nothing in the standings was changed. Other Plot Backstage, a black limo was seen with the following men stepping out: Raphael, Ezio Auditore, Gary Oak, Mr. L and Baz McMahon. Could this be some mysterious new alliance?! 'Casual Championship Ladder Match' Matchup Winner Results Guile becomes the second owner of the Casual Championship belt! Other Plot Backstage, Phoenix Wright and Solid Snake meet up. Turns out Wright asked Snake for his sneaking services to gather more intelligence on Little Mac's Hit-and-run case. He found a book about "learning to hypnotize, mind control & brainwash people" as well as disc containing security footage conveniently in a desk drawer. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Raphael successfully defends his title again. '"Object This!" Handicap Match' Phoenix goes out on to the mat, in hopes of presenting his additional findings, but is ambushed yet again. This time by two unlikely . Matchup Winners Results Seeing his partner losing, Nappa runs out to keep the fight going. '"Hold It!" Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results With the two subdued, can Ghost Trick get some answers? Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Six-Man Category:Tag Team Category:Main Division Category:Elimination Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Tables Category:⅔ Falls Category:Rematch Category:Co-Op Championship Category:Steel Cage Category:Casual Championship Category:Ladder Category:VGCW Championship Category:Handicap